


ghost of you

by yonghas



Category: Cravity (Band), kang minhee - Fandom, koo jungmo - Fandom, minimo - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Death, Soulmates maybe, basically just a story of two ghosts, jungmo best emotional support, kinda angst I guess, minimo, minimo ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonghas/pseuds/yonghas
Summary: two lost souls meet in the same place they both faced death.
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Koo Jungmo
Kudos: 34





	ghost of you

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i apologize in advance if there are any grammatical errors, i will proofread this do not worry. thank you! [PLEASE READ THE TAGS BEFORE U BEGIN :}}]

**Hanyang Highschool Student Reportedly Drops Out, The Reason? A Ghost.**

"What a lame article." Minhee snorts as he sees the students being packed in the main hall while watching a news coverage. He breaks the lollipop in his teeth as he threw the stick to the trash can.

"Gen Z's are so boring, honestly, but you know they're so fun to trick. They still believe in ghost stories, after all." Minhee spoke to himself while walking in the endless hallway. The reason he is confident to do such thing?

He's a ghost.

Minhee is a... dead ghost from this school. And actually yes, he is still wandering here.

Justice was not yet achieved by his lost soul, proving how school systems are so useless when it comes to these injustices, Minhee was once a victim too. His case made a noise 10 years ago, of course, a top student suddenly facing death would something be always that sketchy but the school decided to waiver it, to the point that fellow universities spoke about it as well but then Hanyang gave up and left it hanging.

It was never clear to Minhee how he left this world earlier than expected. He still had a lot of dreams left behind, he even barely made it. He still wanted to be a doctor, as he promised. 

No idea why Minhee is actually still wandering, maybe because his soul could never be silenced at all. Not until he would be aware a bit of a reason why he left.

Minhee doesn't know if he scared people already, he's just so unaware of it, but it's true he wanders around school at night, desperate to find something when in fact there's not even anything to find about. But every time he starts to walk around meters away, people start to freak out and call it a ghost encounter day. 

He's actually weirded out about it as well. 

_It's not like all ghosts are like what they think?! I'm not an evil ghost!_

Minhee actually memorised most of the lectures in different classes already, it's what you expect from someone who stroll a lot for ten years already. He's seen some drastic changes, actually. Faculty shifting from the shittiest teacher to another shittiest teacher. It's just funny when he gives a thought about it. When he's bored he sits in to classes, but then the class begins to feel uncomfortable whenever a ghost sits in with them. And no, Minhee doesn't believe with the third eye thing. 

He saw the drastic changes of technology as well, but he knows that this could be misused if you are irresponsible to use one, as proven by the students.

It's actually odd to Minhee how ghosts never appeared to him yet, because he has eavesdropped a lot of gossips and news about how someone dies from jumping off buildings, suicides or something like.

As night time strikes, being the loneliest time of the day, he stays most of the time at the rooftop, seeing how he's probably one of the stars shining from above already, his lips turning to a tiny curve. 

_It's still a shame..._

For a moment, he wanted to wander in the garden for a while. He's been craving for fresh air ever since.

Minhee has been so lonely for ten years... but seeing a bunch of batches receiving their deserved diplomas, their shared joys passing their CSATs... he was so contented seeing them stepping one forward towards their dreams. It was his once in a lifetime experiences that was robbed off from him. 

Never seeing his name who passed in his dream medical school was a lifetime opportunity he never foreseen at all. Who knew... he could actually be saving people's lives at this moment if he was still alive for a bit. He once craved achieving success, eventually it had to be given up.

A deep sigh escaped his lips again, shrugging off his head with the bittersweet thoughts. 

It started raining. 

Even though he was someone who wasn't even a budge breathing anymore, he still ran away to the nearest shed, meaning he crossed the road. 

He saw how the rain dripped from above, it was actually a nice sight for him, to be honest. He sat in the shed while savouring the cold air coming from the rain. 

Not until he turned his head to the side, as he blinked again.

_WAIT WHAT?!_

His forehead creased seeing the same figure as him, seeing how shocked the other figure meters away is from him as well. 

"Um.. are you perhaps a.... ghost?" Minhee tried talking to the figure, with thoughts lingering in his mind that he must be hallucinating or what. 

"U-uh, yeah?" The other figure awkwardly answered.

"How is it the first time I'm seeing a ghost?" Minhee whispers.

"Are you a ghost, too?" The other figure asks him too. 

"Yeah." Minhee answers.

The air went awkward, maybe it's because they just encountered other ghosts for the first time.

"Do you remember your name?" The other asks.

"I'm Minhee." The younger answers.

"Jungmo." The older moves closer to him and asks for his hand, ghosts are still formal?!

"Oh. How many years have you been uh.. you know." Minhee asks the guy beside him.

"Fifteen. You?" 

"Ten."

"You know why you died?"

"Obviously, no." 

"Oh. We're actually the... same." 

"You didn't know how you died, too?" 

"Yeah. No idea. Just came walking around like this." 

The drops suddenly calmed as the rain disappeared. The two decided to walk in the playground as they sat in the swing. 

"So, what classes did you take?" Jungmo asks Minhee who was beside him.

"I'm a Natural Sciences student." Minhee answers.

"Oh. You must be pretty smart. I'm a Liberal Arts student, actually. Fuck that, I should be broadcasting right now but shit happened." Jungmo shots back bitterly. 

"I should have been a doctor today." Minhee stares at the skies again. 

"Damn. Got a tight dream right there. Life sucked for us, I guess." Jungmo says as Minhee nods in agreement. 

"Hey, wanna be friends, though? We've both been lonely for years, anyway." Minhee asks as Jungmo agreed in no time. Of course, he's been lonelier than Minhee.

And in that moment, 2 students were already screeching at the sight of the swings moving without anyone in it.

Jungmo shared stories to Minhee. He was already a senior and was about to take the CSATs, but then he didn't know what happened. He just knew that his class was already rallying for him. But same goes with Minhee, the higher ups didn't do anything about it. In short, Minhee and Jungmo were students who tasted the bitterness of injustices. 

For the record, they hated irresponsible students who never took their academics seriously. Like if Minhee could only smack those students who constantly cut just to play computer games during class hours. And don't even start with the students and their addictive habits. In short, they hate privileged people who never matches their attitude well with all the wealth they receive right now.

For a few long, both of them are each other's emotional support now. Trying to seek the sole reason why their dreams were taken away from their young selves.

Not until.. Minhee woke up one day.

"Hyung....." Minhee was sweating and panting, as if he was fresh from a nightmare. In which it is.

Jungmo could see clear beads forming in Minhee's eyes, his heart crashed at the sight of seeing it. Jungmo didn't hesitate to hug the younger. 

"Hyung, I died of a car accident." 

_It was always said that you foresee the way you faced death, once you meet your soulmate along the location where you have died._

It was exactly the road Minhee crossed before. And where he met Jungmo.

Jungmo brought Minhee to the rooftop so they can breathe fresh air.

"It was my rival who plotted it. Because I was the number one in the Natural Sciences, there was no way he could beat me for being in the top." Minhee felt tears running in his face while Jungmo held the younger's hand.

"So fucking unfair how he's in that industry now, I could have been there too." Minhee spoke with bitterness in every words he spoke. 

Jungmo felt what Minhee was going through in that moment. 

"I still wanted to make my parents proud, hyung. I wanted to save people's lives, that was always my dream, only to be crushed by the cruelest people." 

Jungmo gave the younger a hug, once again.

"You did well, Minhee. I want you to hear that, okay? Whatever you did in the past, I hope you won't leave any trace of regrets anymore, you're still the number one for me, remember that. I'll always be proud whatever you achieved. Your parents are also proud of you, I know they miss you a lot, too." Jungmo reassures the younger as he cries in Jungmo's arms.

"Thank you, hyung." 

The next day, it was Jungmo.

Minhee kinda woke up late, as he saw Jungmo in the library being drown in his own thoughts.

"Hyung, are you alright?" Minhee asks as he sits beside the older.

"Mini-ya..." Jungmo speaks in a low soft tone, something that was new to Minhee.

"Hyung?" 

"I died because of I got ran off in the road." 

Minhee covers his mouth in surprise. He slides in his arm to Jungmo's waist as he gave the older a warm hug.

"Can I ask what happened, hyung?" 

"He was mad at me, so he killed me instead." 

"That's ridiculous, hyung."

"It's true Mini. He took that chance to let me vanish out of his life, in this world. He must be happy to see me dead, huh? Fucker. He doesn't deserve to be a journalist in that state, when he's a criminal to begin with. Writing about injustices must be so funny to him."

"Hyung... I'm so sorry." 

"Don't be sorry, Mini. We died because the world is just a inhumane place, something we didn't deserve in the first place."

"It's so funny how the ones you trust are the ones who would definitely fail you at some point. Mankind is just beyond evil."

After suffering for years, justice may never be achieved, but at least the both of them could finally stop living in the world of questioning how they lost themselves in this ferocious, human controlled world.

"You'll always be my friend, hyung, right?" Minhee reassures Jungmo. 

Jungmo was someone he can never lose now, honestly. The amount of support the older gave him was unreal. The best Minhee can do with him was at least, stay with him. 

"Of course, Minhee. I'll always be your hyung, right?" Jungmo pinches Minhee's cheek as the kid whined.

"Stop that! Don't distort my handsome face!" Minhee joked.

"Ah, what do you call me then, ethereal?" Jungmo commented.

"You suck for real." Minhee laughs at him.

The world may once be a lonely place, but in another world, Minhee found his other half, and it's Jungmo, who reminded Minhee of his self-worth, and someone who constantly gave him peace, the perfect definition of someone he can lean on to. He's someone he can never afford to lose anymore, no matter what happens. Jungmo is the pure example of how you distinct the evil people to the best ones you'll definitely encounter with.

Jungmo's personality was someone who loved taking care of people, he was so good at words, and those were something Minhee felt at peace with. And maybe, Minhee was someone he would thought was reliable, and Jungmo's instincts was always right.


End file.
